


The Hunt Continues

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: FL4K on the hunt for the great vult they come across another hunter. A young woman who has a passion of her own for a good hunt. After a quick fight the hunter lets her join them in the long journey ahead.





	The Hunt Continues

As night fell Lynn stopped to set up camp. She was sure that nothing had followed her and she would be able to atleast get a few hours sleep to recharge. Taking sticks her skag had gathered she started to make a fire to keep warm.

The skag seemed restless, she was pacing the grounds occasionally sniffing until a scent caught her attention. Low growls rumbling from the skag's throat caught Lynn's attention.

"What's up Gimps?" Lynn asked as she walked towards the three legged beast, but before Lynn could calm the skag Gimpy had taken off into the woods to chase the scent.

"A hunt before bed, I can live with that." Lynn purred as she readied her blades and took off to catch up to her pet. 

The hunter strolled through the wood. Things were too quiet for their liking. FL4K was atleast expecting some kind of hunt. They were almost dissapointed until the sound of something heavy running towards the pack could be heard. A new sound had also appeared and there was almost little time to deflect a saw like blade away from their face. "Now we're talking." FL4K said as they motioned for their pack to join the fight, readying their gun.

About to pop off a shot FL4K felt another blade soar past them but this time chains wrapped around they're arm and a firm tug sent the shot off course. Finally a hunt that has proven to be a challange. If the hunter had blood and veins the excitement would have caused an adrenalin rush.

Lynn noted the stranger had a gun and had almost shot her. She wouldn't be dying before her hunt was over. Lynn whistled for Gimpy hoping the skag wasn't too caught up with other things to help.

The attacker called for help? Did they too also have a pack? Was this unknown assailant also a hunter? The excitement grew, FL4K was now prey. "If its a fight they want, A fight they will get." FL4K said as they pulled the chain toward them hoping to get a better look at the attacker.

Lynn pulled back and chuckled. "This one got fight in em." She then noticed her skag about to leap onto her prey. "Little bit more."

Wondering what was going on FL4K turned and was met with a skag leaping towards them. The hunter fell back then scooched back to move away from the growling beast but backed into a body, they turned and was met by the gaze of a woman. Was this death? If she was she was as beautiful as they had imagined. Flowing red locks and a ferocious look in her eyes. She was impressive and if she were to kill the beastmaster, FL4K would be happy to accept their death. 

"State your business." Lynn said as she aimed her own gun at the beastmaster.

"I am a vault hunter." FL4K answered back simply. Maybe the woman wasn't there to kill them after all but her skills would be useful.

"Your name?" Lynn asked as she put her gun away and started to untangle the chains from FL4K's arm.

"My 512-character alphanumeric designation has no meaning, but I have shortened it to FL4K for the sake of time."

"Okay good to know." Lynn said offering a hand to the hunter but FL4K didn't take it and stood and started to dust themselves off.

"What do I call you young hunter?" FL4K asked in such a way that it startled Lynn.

"My name is Lynn but you can call me Troy, the skag that you seen accompany me in my hunt is Gimpy." Lynn said with pride as her Skag companion bound over to her for affection.

"So you are also a beastmaster?" FL4K asked as he called back his pack.

"I guess you could say that." Lynn said as she noticed that FL4K had a skag of their own.

FL4K gave a nod if understanding. "As a hunter you have some impressive skills. We will have to hunt again sometime." FL4K said and was about to leave when Lynn spoke up.

"How about I join your pack and we travel together. I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

"You mean help right?" FL4K asked turning back to face Lynn.

"Yeah, see I have my own hunt going on and I'm assuming you come across a lot of Pshyco cults....so maybe I'll find what I'm looking for if I come with you."

FL4K was silent, they usually liked to hunt alone, but they were pretty sure Lynn could carry herself in a fight so they didn't see a problem with it. "You may join the pack." FL4K said then turned and walked off with their pack following close behind which Lynn took as a sign to move along or get left behind.


End file.
